


【初代光】不可名状之物

by BAISHUO



Category: Emet-Selch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 克总爱梅，产x，触x，尿x，鞭x警告，ooc有
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	【初代光】不可名状之物

一开始，光只是等同学一起出去而闲着无聊在图书馆打发时间，深红褐色如同干涸血迹的书皮上绘着一双无机质的眼睛，这诡异的图书吸引了青年的好奇心，油墨的香气里一个遥远而古老的世界通过文字展现在他的面前。  
于是难得被文字吸引的运动系青年厚着脸皮咕掉同学的邀请，笑骂着赶走打趣他的同伴，然后开始认真研究起瑰丽诡秘的古代世界，高大的能够自行创造物品的完人，没有争斗的完美都市，强大的古神间的战斗，这篇故事打破了他从出生以来建立的世界观。  
年轻而无畏的阿光决定验证这个故事的真伪，丝毫没有察觉自己居然会被一个可能只是虚构的故事动摇这件事有多么的古怪，一心扑在召唤古神的方法上，可是召唤阵中始终没有任何反应。  
等光疲惫而厌烦地跨坐在寝室椅子上，懒洋洋地准备丢个纸团的时候才发现居然已经天黑了。  
下意识地认为绝不能被室友发现，阿光手忙脚乱地把召唤阵拖干净，来不及检查，一股脑儿地把物品塞进了自己的抽屉。反正只要我不收拾就不会有人看到，一向不拘小节的青年得意地认为自己做的万无一失，这才慢悠悠地往食堂走去。

黑暗的雾气在温暖的黑甜乡中翻涌，雕刻着前所未见的花纹的巨门无声开启，湿咸冰冷的味道从门内涌出，一只饱含着诡异情感的金色眼睛在门口盯着自己，难以理解的古老语言在脑海中流淌，仿佛有不知名的力量捂住了青年想要求救的口唇，有什么胶质似的东西从温热的口腔进入了他的身体……  
光惊喘着从睡梦中挣脱出来，坐在床上喘息着，蓝色的瞳孔由于惊惧微微缩紧，过于诡异的梦让他下意识的摸了摸自己的唇，温暖柔软的触感丝毫没有梦里那神秘的胶质感，青年松了口气，躺回温暖的床铺，枕头上腥咸如同海水一样的味道让他震惊而兴奋地发现也许这并不只是一个梦。

意外出现在暑假的出游。  
伙伴们约好了在海边游泳，虽然偶尔会断断续续地梦到那金色的眼睛，甚至逐渐能看到模糊的轮廓和古神额间那抹白色的发，但夏天的清凉海水实在是过于诱人。光没心没肺地跟着伙伴们扑进海水里，鼓动的深蓝中，有难以理解又诱人深究的吟哦在青年耳边响起。  
光回头看了看还在玩闹的同伴，毅然游向深水，仿佛有什么东西给予了他神奇的力量一般，明明只是普通的人类，青年却进入了难以目视的深海。

然后，豁然开朗。

整齐的宽阔街道，远超陆地科技的高楼大厦，比自己高出一倍有余的完人们说着听不懂的语言。光下意识地往前走去，丝毫没意识到背后的黑暗中，无数黑紫色的触手正无声地靠近他，在他踏入街道之前将青年拖入了无边的阴影中。

这是一片没有边际的黑暗，褐色短发的青年正赤裸着被触手把玩着胸乳，饱满的胸肌如同女性柔软的乳房一般被挤压揉捏，细小的乳孔被尖细的触手残忍撑开抽插，黑紫色的粗大触手填入青年被迫张开的口中，一边搅动温暖的口腔一边探入喉管注入维持人类生命的能量。青年红肿的后穴吃力的吞下背后男人粗壮的肉茎，随着男人的抽送，甚至被那非人的尺寸在小腹上顶出可怕的鼓起，前方挺立的肉棒被触手揉搓套弄，可玲口中深埋的触手一边抚摸刺激尿道的同时也阻止了青年的射精。  
痛苦和欢愉的呻吟在寂静的空间中格外响亮，有着金色双眼的古神一边按着青年的腰肢一边用触手狠狠抽打着祭品的臀背，在蜜色紧实的肉体上留下艳丽的红痕。高潮中青年的灵魂迸发出让他难以忘怀的光芒，越发刺激着神灵的暴虐，额间的银发被汗水打湿，敷贴地搭在脸侧，男人的唇边带着有些疯狂的笑容，尽情地蹂躏着这具被他控制了精神的躯体，然后将蕴含着人类难以承受的暗之力的卵一颗颗送入青年温暖的肠道。

羞耻和快感俘获了被古神折磨得所剩无几的理智，即使尿道依然被不断触手旋转着抽送摩擦，光还是挺着如同孕妇一样的大肚子达到了高潮，原本清亮热情的蓝色眼睛里盛满了浑浊麻木的欲望，被操干得合不拢的肉穴口在青年模糊的哭叫声中吐出黑紫色的神卵，触手扭成的鞭子在他背后蠢蠢欲动，一旦被暴戾的神灵认定了偷懒，就会狠狠打上青年被强行分开的双腿间，直到青年哭喊着在神卵的挤压和鞭打的痛苦中达到干性高潮才会停止下来，高昂着毒辣的鞭稍等待着下一次的惩罚。

一把斧头深深地贯穿了古神的胸口，这是刚学会创造的青年送给他的礼物，人类幼稚的攻击当然无法真正地伤害自古存在的神灵，只是把自己推入了欲望的深渊。

那以后，再也没有人见到名为光的青年。哦，你问他去哪了？同学们认为他淹死了，大人们认为他疯了迷失在了大海中。只有行将就木的老人们讲述着海中最深处那座幻影的城市里，那个不可名状之物对世界的觊觎和青年失踪后逐渐平静的大海。


End file.
